


Lights

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 4: Christmas Tree Lights





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 4

It was finally December when Ellie decided she wanted to put up their Christmas tree. While it wasn’t their first time celebrating Christmas together (their second), it was the first time they’d be celebrating it while living together. As of right now they had Christmas plans to first spend time with Lucia and Amanda, but then they would spend actual Christmas day in Oklahoma with her family. That was of course if they didn’t get a major case.

Ellie had learned that morning that Nick had never decorated a tree before. Either he had no tree, or a fake one with decorations already on. While she loved the fun of putting things on the tree, she had gladly sat back on the couch and let Nick do it all. 

Only after he promised to let her put the star on top. 

She leaned against the back of the couch, smile on her face and mug of hot chocolate in her hand as she watched him untangle the Christmas lights from their box.

“You know-” Nick made a noise of triumph when he untangled a large part. “-This would be a lot easier if you tied the lights up separately when putting them away.”

“But half the fun is untangling the lights!” Ellie told him, amusement coloring her tone. 

Nick scoffed but continued his task. 

It took another ten minutes but finally Nick had grabbed the lights he wanted to add first. Ellie watched highly amused as he walked around the tree twisting the lights in the branches. 

Grabbing another string of Christmas lights, he repeated the process. 

But somehow this time, tangled himself in it.

“Uh Nick-”

Nick tried to untangle himself but tripped over part of the lights he hadn’t hung around the tree yet. He made a yelping noise as he fell, taking the tree with him.

Ellie quickly put her mug down, jumping off the couch.

“Are you okay?!” She asked. Trying to help unwind him from the lights and the tree. 

Nick grunted. “Perfect. Next year  _ you’re _ doing the tree.”

Ellie helped him off the ground, both of them righting the tree back up. 

“Next year?” She bit her lip, trying to hide how big her smile was.

“You’re stuck with me, Ellie Bishop.” Nick put his hands on her waist, spinning her towards him as she crashed into his chest.

“I can live with that.” She teased. 

Nick kissed her, the little sparks she got every time they did spreading through her body. 

“Just no more evil Christmas tree lights.”

Ellie laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m a trained federal agent.”

Nick gave her a look. “Ha..ha, funny.”

A rare giggle escaped her as he lifted her off the ground, lips back on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dwayne-pride.tumblr.com/post/180391060081/dwayne-pride-starting-from-december-1st-you


End file.
